


Loving you had Consequences

by RileeTheRiddler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Family, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rebuilding, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileeTheRiddler/pseuds/RileeTheRiddler
Summary: After the battle of five armies, Bilbo and Fili must deal with the aftermath. Consequences include a pregnant hobbit, a dead uncle, and a comatose brother. Oh, and rebuilding the kingdom of Erebor.





	1. Prologue

Bilbo Baggins was married and widowed in the same hour. Her broken heart roughly sewn together and then viciously ripped apart, never to be whole again.

She thought Thorin could pull through. She thought nothing could defeat her king. Even the sight of Thorin impaled upon Bolg’s spear and later laid out, deathly pale and still breathing could shake her faith in the survival of her lover. Nothing short of an act of Mahal could take Thorin from this world.

His insistence to marry had weighted like a poisonous fruit in her gut. It had shaken her faith, made her doubt her lover’s will to carry on. Nonetheless, she had agreed.

After all, they both knew she was with child and neither of them wanted it to be born a bastard. Especially since it was to be a future prince of the line of Durin.

She did not have to go to him, for she had not left his side since he was impaled. Dain, the Dwarf Lord from the Iron Hills presided over the vows with a solemnity that told her all she needed to know.

This marriage would protect her and her child when Thorin would not be able to.

Still, she held onto her faith with a desperation born of terrified trepidation until Thorin took his last breath and departed from this world forever.

The sound of many stomping boots echoed outside the tent.

Bilbo glanced up from the stained spot on the ground she had been staring at ever since they covered Thorin’s face with a simple linen cloth. Her husband’s spirit already departed for the Halls of Mahal to meet with his ancestors. The stain that marred the ground was from the blood that had escaped his dying body and soaked the ground.

Fili looked up from where he was sitting on the other side of the tent, perched next to his wounded brother. Kili had been smashed with a mace and it seemed dwarven skulls could be hurt because the younger brother had yet to awaken.

Their eyes met for one grief filled moment before their faces shuttered, seemingly as one. They both rose to their feet.

Bilbo was numb.

They both knew what awaited Fili outside the tent.

The young blonde dwarf stood, and with one longing look at his brother, straightened his shoulders and strode towards Bilbo.

“Will you come with me?” he asked, grasping her cold hand and bring it towards him. Gently, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Of course.” She croaked, her voice still hoarse from grief. “You are family.”

Fili nodded. “As are you. Forever.”

They embraced for a moment longer and then, as one, straightened. Fili started towards the flaps guarding the entrance to the tent and Bilbo fell in to step slightly behind and to the right of him. With one last glance back at her lover, Bilbo followed her nephew out of the tent towards the anxious crowd of dwarrow.

They had been lucky to have even that mere hour to grieve. There was much to be done.

+++

“The King is Dead, Long Live the King!”

“Long Live the King under the Mountain!”

“Long Live Fili the Golden!”

+++

A week after the battle and Fili feels as if he has not slept since he feasted with the others in Laketown, before fighting a Dragon, an Army of Orcs and Goblins, and losing his beloved Uncle to the cold grip of death.

The newly crowned King has not smiled in as long either. It bothers the others in the company, he can tell, for him and his brother have never been without something to smile about.

To those close to him, his lost smile is merely one more tragedy to add to the mountain of grief under which they all live.

And how could Fili smile when his brother lays in a sleep like death from which no one is sure he will ever awaken?

How could the king smile when his uncle is dead and Bilbo is widowed and grief stricken?

How can he possible smile when faced with the task of leading a scattered people into a dilapidated mountain hardly fit for habitation? A mountain that even know is still cluttered with the bones of the long dead.

That had been one of the first issues he had to deal with as king. What to do with all the dead? For the dead were beyond count, both from the newly slain bodies of men, dwarves, and elves lying upon the battlefield and the remains of Durin’s folk that lay inside the mountain from long ago when the dragon invaded and made escape impossible.

The orcs, goblins, and other foul beasts that marched upon the mountain had been piled and burned with nary a second thought. All were glad the see the blacked and shriveled remains go up in flames and reduced to ashes.

The elves had taken their fallen and for that Fili was glad. He would forever be grateful to the elves for their help in this time of great need, but he did not know how elves treated their dead.

The fallen men had been buried in a mass grave on the western side of Dale. Bard, newly crowned as Lord of Dale, had overseen that.

The fallen dwarves, of which there were many, were eventually lowered into the catacombs below Erebor. They were returned to stone in the way of their people. Buried beneath the mountain they had protected with their lives.

The fallen King however was a different story. It would not do to lower Thorin to the stones to be forgotten. He deserved a burial fit for a great king of old, for he had lead their people across all of Arda and made a home for them in the Blue Mountains when none other would take them. He restored Erebor to them and drove the Dragon Smaug from the mountain. He would never be forgotten by their people.

Thorin’s body was paraded from the war camps to the gates of Erebor in the light of the moon and under a blanket of stars. Then to the Royal tombs where Fili’s Great-Grandfather and many ancestors before him were laid to rest. Fili had held Bilbo as she sobbed in his arms. Through her coat, he had felt the gentle slope of her belly and his grip had tightened.

The next day was a day of Mourning. Fili had been half tempted to declare the day an official Day of Mourning for all of the years to come. He had not. Bilbo’s words had stopped him.

“Erebor has just been reclaimed, Fili. Our hearts may be broken, but many a dwarf here is ecstatic the halls of your ancestors have finally been taken back from the claws of Smaug. We have a kingdom to rebuild, it would not do to dampen that joy.”

The young king would forever be grateful for the boon of having the Hobbit by his side. Bilbo had not been lying when she claimed the dwarf as family, and family did not let other family crumble under the weight of the crown.

Fili huffed as he thought about the bossy hobbit. The Iron Hill’s dwarrow had taken to calling her “Queen Mother” for all that she fussed. Also, because she carried the king’s child. Her belly had just begun to show, but everyone had known she was pregnant before Thorin had died.

Despite that, she was invaluable. She directed supplies across the camps and mediated the talks with Thranduil and Bard. She oversaw the healing tents and the cooks. She sent delegated task to be done with the ease of one who had been queen for a century. Everyone respected her.

But for all that she would have made an excellent queen, the fact remained that she was not. Her husband and king had died and now she was to be a mother of kings. She would never sit upon the throne next to her beloved.

Somehow, Fili did not doubt that she would still run Erebor as best she could. He wouldn’t be surprised if this time next year she had traded half the gold in Erebor for food and handkerchiefs. The blonde-haired dwarf would not be sad to see the cursed gold gone. One of his greatest fears at the moment, next to his brother never waking up, was succumbing to the gold sickness that plagued his line.

Besides, one of his uncle dreams had been to never see their people go hungry again. Fili had no problem working to make that dream a reality. It was the least he could do, after all.

Now it was the eve before the camps were to be broken. All of the wounded had been moved inside the mountain. Dain was to lead over half of his remaining men back to the Iron Hills to deliver news of their victory and reparations to the families of the dead.

The other half of his army was to stay at the foot of the mountain, guarding it from further attacks and helping to rebuild the devastated interior. Those forces were to be left under the command of Gulth, one of Dain’s generals, and Dwalin.

Fili was grateful to Dain because although the dwarf could have challenged him for the right to rule Erebor, he had not. His cousin had done everything in his power to help him settle. The Iron Hills had been a colony of Erebor, in days long past, but Dain governed it solely now. He had told Fili that one kingdom was enough for him.

Bilbo might have had something to do with that. She and Dain had become fast friends, surprisingly. Fili supposed they may have bonded over their shared grief with Thorin’s demise. The blonde king had certainly become closer to Bilbo in the last week, both working to hold the other up when grief threatened to overwhelm them.

The past week has been hectic, but it is night now and the young king is sitting at his brother side. The dark-haired dwarf is pale like death, but he breathes still. Sometimes, Fili finds himself counting his brother’s breaths, holding his own until his brother exhales.

It is torture to see him like this. Kili has never been still and quiet. He came into the world screaming and has not stopped being loud and lively since.

But now, he has not stirred in over a week. Fili wonders if his younger brother is conscious of what is happening around him, if he knows that Thorin is gone and Fili now rules Erebor. He hopes he isn’t. Fili hopes that his brother rest is peacefully and full of dreams of better times. He does not want his darling baby brother burdened by the harsh reality he will face once awakened.

Because he will awaken, Durin’s folk are strong. Fili has faith that his brother will pull through, no matter the odds.

The King under the Mountain sits at his brother’s side until the meager candle at the bedside goes out. He falls asleep in his chair, contemplating the problems the next day will bring. There are bags under his eyes and a hollowness in his cheeks.

+++

_In Beorn’s halls, Thorin approaches the hobbit from behind. She is sitting among the giant flowers, unconcerned with the large bees that buzz freely around her small head._

_Sometimes, the king is overwhelmed with how small the hobbit it. It seems impossible that one so small could be endowed with all the strength, wisdom, and bravery he knows she possesses._

_“Master Baggins,” he says, simply to let her know that he is here. She is easily started when in her thoughts, Thorin has observed._

_She jumps a bit and turns, “Thorin,” she smiles. “Won’t you come sit with me?”_

_He does. How can he refuse her? She who unknowingly holds his heart in her tiny hands._

_In her hands is a crown of yellow and blue flowers. Her dexterous fingers weave the stems together with skill any dwarf would be jealous of. When he had first met her, he did not think she had a craft. Over the last few months, he has learned that flowers to a hobbit are akin to raw gems to a dwarf. Both are capable of being crafted into masterpieces by skilled hands._

_They are silent until she finishes. Delicately, she stands and places the crown on his head._

_“In the Shire, we make flower crowns for our friends,” she says. “To celebrate.”_

_“What are we celebrating?” The king without a mountain asks._

_Bilbo smirks, “Being alive.”_

_Thorin laughs. “Aye, tis a good reason to celebrate.” He fingers the crown on his head, “What flowers are these?”_

_Bilbo laughs, “Sometimes I forget you dwarrow don’t know the first thing about green growing things.”_

_Thorin smirks, “I can say the same for hobbits and precious stones.”_

_“You have me there, Thorin Oakenshield.” She pauses for a moment to fiddle with the remaining blossoms in her hands. “The yellow ones are Sunflowers, in the Shire they symbolize loyalty and adoration, but also a willingness to renew a broken relationship. The blue ones are Iris, they signify trust and endurance, the blue ones in particular are symbols of hope and faith.”_

_Thorin’s breath caught in his throat, “…and together? What do they mean together?”_

_Bilbo smiles whimsically, “They mean that I believe in you, Thorin. They mean I will follow you to the ends of the earth.”_

_Thorin really can’t help himself after that. How can he be expected to when his hobbit’s eyes are shining with faith and the sun is glinting off her golden locks. He pulls her down into his lap, gently cradles her cheek in his hand, and brushes his lips against hers._

_The kiss… it’s perfect._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to deal with the aftermath.

Bilbo is so tired she can feel it in her bones. It has been nonstop ever since she stepped out of her round green door. She misses her armchair fiercely and would give nearly anything to be among her books once again.

Yet, she knows she cannot leave. She cannot abandon Fili to the weight of the crown, she cannot abandon the company after all they have been through. She cannot leave without knowing the fate of Kili. She cannot abandon Thorin’s kingdom while it is still so destroyed.

There is much to be done before she will see her dear armchair again, if she ever does. For the most important reason she cannot leave is the fact that she bears the king’s child in her womb. Fili might yet decide to make this new cousin his heir and Bilbo doesn’t think the dwarves would react well to her absconding with her child to the rolling green hills of the Shire.

She thinks she is about three months along, but hobbit and dwarrow have different gestation periods. Hobbits carry for 6 months and Dwarves carry for 12. Bilbo doesn’t know much about dwarf pregnancies, Oín answer the best he is able, but he is no midwife. Unfortunately, the only midwives around are found among the Men and Elves, and they know less than she does about dwarf pregnancies.

She needs a Hobbit midwife. Bilbo is worried about the babe, she does not know how the child will fare. She does not know how it will get out. As a tween, she heard a horror story of a hobbit that had run off with a man from Bree and was ripped apart by the birthing process, the babe simply too big. Both mother and child had died.

Bilbo knows dwarves are shorter than men, but they are wider and sturdier too. The same might happen to her when she gives birth, it is impossible to tell.

During the day, Bilbo is consumed with helping Fili run his kingdom. She speaks with Balin and Dwalin over matters of state and the warriors. She speaks with Nori over about mutters of discontent at the edges of camps and Ori about supplies and rationing. Bifur and Bofur about overseeing the clearing out of rubble in order to make room for all inside the mountain. Bombur about running the kitchens and Oín the healing tents. Dori, bless his heart, has been sewing up a storm with fabric retrieved from storage in the mountain to dress as many as he can be they dwarf or man. Particularly, he has made Bilbo a fine dress and Fili a noble overcoat. “Befitting of your stations,” he had declared as he gifted them to the pair.

Bilbo does love the dress, although she has never been one for finery. She thinks she can get used to it. When Fili calls her to him the next day with a golden circlet to rest around her brow, she regrets how easily she had acquiesced to Dori’s finery. Now, her company gift her a least one gift a day.

She complies because she understands. To them, she is more than just Bilbo the Hobbit. She is a symbol of their victory and a hope for the future. She is someone they look at and see a figure beyond simple flesh. To them, she is a Hero of Erebor and Queen Mother, Wife of King Thorin and Warrior of the Battle of Five Armies. She is Barrel Ridder and Riddle master and the Silver-tongued Defeater of Dragons.

Personally, she blames Bofur and his story for all of the nonsense. But she can’t stay mad at the Dwarf for trying to distract others from their grief with tall tales. If it helps other carry on, if it helps Fili shoulder the weight of the crown, she will be whatever they want her to be.

Even if what they want her to be is larger than life.

It is dark out already, but she needs to find Gandalf. When camp officially breaks in the morning, he is riding off.  She needs to ask a favor of him that he damn well better grant seeing as this whole mess is really his fault in the first place.

She spots the old wizard smoking his pipe by a fire. Strangely, he is alone. She hesitates for a moment at the look on his face before remembering her worries and approaching. “Gandalf?”

“Bilbo, my dear, what ever can I do for you?” he smiles at her, but his eyes are far off. Probably contemplating the next poor fool, he can drag on an adventure.

“I need a midwife.” She was perhaps more direct than she ought to be, but she had been dealing with dwarrow for the past year and they were a very direct people. They simply didn’t understand subtlety in the same way hobbits did. She supposed it had rubbed off on her.

Gandalf glanced at her belly, “Yes. I suppose you do.” His gaze sharpened and momentarily grief seemed to cloud his features. “Bilbo…” he started.

“Yes?”

His gaze rested on her for a moment but then he sighed, “Never you mind. I will go to the shire and retrieve a midwife. Do you have a particular one in mind?” he inquired.

Bilbo took a second to think about it. “One of my Took relatives in Tuckborough will come. Briar or her mother if you can convince them.”

“Very well then.” There was quiet for a moment. “I am sorry, Bilbo.” The old wizard finally sighed out, his exhausted voice rumbling through the space between them.

“Are you really?” she lightly inquired back.

“I do not regret it. It needed to be done. There are forces at work here that lay in the shadows, gathering dark power and waiting until the time is right to strike. Erebor needed to be secure.” He sighed again, “But I am sorry for what has happened, nonetheless.”

Bilbo found herself fingering the simple gold ring in her pocket as Gandalf spoke. _That is odd,_ she thought, _I thought I had left it in my rooms._

Finally, she sighed. “What’s done is done.” She turned, intending to head to bed. She was exhausted, after all. She almost turned back to let out some choice words at the meddling wizard, but was able to hold her tongue at the last minute. “Will you bring me my mother’s glory box, Gandalf? I should like to have some of the things within when the child arrives.”

“Of course, my dear.”

Then she left.

Gandalf watched her go with ancient, grief filled eyes.

+++

_Mother,_

_I write with news of the success of our quest. The mountain has been reclaimed and Smaug slayed by Bard the Bowman, newly titled Lord of Dale._

_My heart is filled with grief because shortly after the reclamation, an Army of Orcs and Goblins marched upon the mountain. In the ensuring battle, Elves, Men, Dwarves and the Great Eagles fought against the foul beasts. Many died._

_I have been named King under the Mountain._

_Uncle was gravely injured; his last request was to be married to Bilbo. She is a hobbit from the kindly west, she saved our lives many times on the journey, and carries Uncle’s child in her womb. Uncle succumbed to his wound shortly after they were wed by Dain._

_Kili lies injured still, for he took a mace to his torso and a blow to the head. Oín says he will recover in his own time._

_Please organize the caravans to travel to the mountain as soon as you can. Erebor needs her people now._

_Finally, there is a home to return to._

_Your son,_

_Fili._

+++

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's Pregnancy

Chapter 2

+++

_After they escape the dungeons of Mirkwood and sneak into Laketown, Bilbo gets ill. Thorin is worried for her, but he is also worried about the Master of Laketown and a Dragon and a million other things. He is there for her as best he can be. He lies next to her at night when she shivers and fetches water for her in the morning when she is parched._

_It is as Oín examines her that he is faced with a startling revelation. She has lost most of her weight. She is thin from the stay in the dungeons and looks like a gust of wind could blow her away. She is waif like in a way she has never been before and it haunts Thorin. She needs to eat more._

_“What food can she have?” he barks at Oín._

_The healer looks up, “Soup.”_

_Thorin nods and leaves the room to find Bombur. He needs soup and he needs it now._

_Once he is gone, Bilbo opens he eyes to Oín’s judgmental gaze. “You are with child.”_

_Bilbo gulps, “I know.”_

_“How far along?”_

_“2 months, maybe?”_

_“When did you find out?”_

_“I missed my cycle first and in the dungeons, when I couldn’t keep food down, that’s when I knew.”_

_“You must tell Thorin.”_

_“I know.” She sighed and then coughed. “But I can’t, not now.”_

_Oín sighs with her this time._

+++

It is a month after the Battle of Five Armies and Fili has made a dent in the gold in the Treasury. He has paid all the soldiers, offered compensation to the men of Laketown, gifted back the wealth of Dale the dragon stole, and returned the starlight jewels to the Woodland Realm.

His uncle may have hated Elves, but Fili is different from his uncle as Bilbo is quick to remind him.

“Thorin was what you all needed while in exile, Fili you must be what you all need while rebuilding. You are kings of very different kingdoms.”

Fili had thought on the wisdom of her words and cheekily responded with a quick, “Yes, Queen Mother.” To which she had huffed an offered him a small smile. A smile which Fili had tried to return, he doesn’t know how successful it had been as Bilbo had looked quite sad after seeing it.

Smiling is still hard for Fili, especially as Kili still lies asleep. To Fili’s eyes, his younger brother seems to be wasting away. He watches as healers force liquids down his throat and still his brother grows paler. The quiet stillness that lingers around the prince of Erebor is nearly unbearable.

Still, most nights Fili sleeps in the cot next to his brother’s. Bilbo always sighs exasperated when she visits Kili in the morning and finds him there. Fili doesn’t think she minds much seeing as she was the one who ordered an extra cot to be placed next to Kili’s.

The door to the small room opened, the young king lifted his eyes from his younger brother pale and gaunt face to the small silhouette in the doorframe. She shuffled inside, using her back to open the door as her hand were holding a treaty full of breakfast. Fili immediately rose to help her.

“Sit back down, Fili. You look like a strong wind will blow you over. Yavanna knows we can’t have that.”

Fili huffed out a breath and took the tray anyway, “please Bilbo, have a little faith.”

“I have the utmost faith in you dear,” she tutted. “For instance, I have faith that, if left to your own devices, you will no doubt collapse in a heap of exhaustion and hunger and be no use to anyone.”

Fili grumbled but conceded the point as his stomach growled and he reached for the bread and meat on the tray. Bilbo went over the Kili’s bedside, fluffed his pillow and straightened his blankets. There was no need to straighten anything however, because Kili hadn’t so much as twitched in over a month.

The king watched her waddle around the room in silence for a minute. “How far along are you again, Bilbo?”

The hobbit paused in her self-appointed task to glare at the young dwarf. “You know perfectly well I’m five months along, Fili.”

Fili shrugged sheepishly, “Sorry, its just… you look really big for only five months?”

 “You are never going to find a wife with that type of sweet talking,” she lamented as she left Kili’s side to have a seat at the table with Fili and partake in the food.

Fili made a face, “I do not want a wife, thanks.”

Bilbo rolled her eyes. “or husband.”

Fili blushed, “I do not want one of those either.”

The Hobbit was quiet for a moment, then “How long did you month carry Kili in her womb, Fili?”

Fili wrinkled his nose at the seemingly random question but thought back to that long-ago time. “Forever it felt like. I just wanted someone to play with, but Ma told me to be patient. Dwarven females carry babes for a full year, through all four seasons. Although, we do have a myth that we were carved out of rock in the forges Mahal for when the children get too curious…” he trailed off.

Bilbo smiled, “Hobbits only carry for seven months. Usually, we conceive in the fall, just after the harvest and deliver in the spring.”

“Really? Is that even enough time for the babe to grow all its toe and fingers?” He asked skeptically.

“Of course,” she laughed. “Hobbit babes come out perfectly formed. In fact, the typically come in litters of 2 or 3 at a time.”

“What?! Now I know you are having me on!” He accused while pointing at her with a slightly stale crust of bread.

She scowled, “Manners!” and wacked him with her handkerchief. Fili sulkily put down the piece of bread. “Have I ever lied to you?” she questioned.

The young king smiled slightly at her put upon air, “never,” he replied.

“Right, so keep quiet and listen so I can answer your question.” She raised an imperious eyebrow and Fili nodded in acquiescence. “The reason I am so big, as you eloquently put it, is because the babe is only half dwarrow. Hobbits carry for seven months while Dwarrow carry for twelve. We simply do not know how long I will be with child. Ori has not been able to find a record of a Hobbit/Dwarf pregnancy in the library and as far as Oín is concerned, the babe will arrive when its ready. I am guessing it will proceed more along the lines of hobbit pregnancy seeing as how I can’t possible image being pregnant for seven more months, can you imagine how huge I would be by then?”

“Bigger than Smaug, probably,” he suggested impishly.

She scowled again, “regardless. I suppose I have about 3 more months until I go into labor. Less if there is more than one babe.”

Fill frowned, “Surely that is not as common as you make it out to be?”

“Quite the contrary, it is rare to have only one child. My mother was the talk of the Shire for months when I was born. They blamed her adventuring and wanderlust, said that all the traveling must have reduced her fertility. Ridiculous ramblings of old hags.” Bilbo dissolved into irritated mumblings as she though about her gossipy neighbors.

“It is very different for dwarves. We only have one at a time, many don’t have any.”

“Yes, that is what I’ve been told.”

“I still don’t think I quite believe it.”

Bilbo grinned at him, “Well, you will just have to wait five months to find out, won’t you?”

Fili grinned, a moment of joy in the darkness that permeated his days, “I can’t wait.”

+++

_It’s later, after Bilbo has been fed her soup and Thorin is off discussing plans with Balin, that Fili and Kili sneak in to see her._

_They both look guilty and that is what clues Bilbo in. “Were you eavesdropping?” she asked lightly while sipping on her ginger tea._

_Kili breaks first, as he always does. “Are you really pregnant?” he exclaims. “Are we going to get a little cousin?”_

_Bilbo smiles slightly at their excitement. “I am in the family way, yes.”_

_Fili crows in excitement next to his brother and throws his clenched fist in the air. “Yes!”_

_Both boys crowd her to give her a hug, she ends up spilling her tea all over Kili._

_After they have calmed, Kili’s brow furrows and he looks confused. “But, why can we not tell Uncle?”_

_“It is too early, and he has enough on his plate.”_

_Fili looked confused as well. “What do you mean by too early?”_

_“Hobbits do not tell others of their pregnancies until they start showing. As I am not yet showing, I must not tell.”_

_The boys looked doubly confused now. “That makes no sense.” Kili finally decided._

_After a moment, Fili’s look morphed into understanding._

_“Is it in case you lose the babe?” He asked solemnly._

_Bilbo nodded. “Exactly. And your Uncle has lost enough already.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I have big plans for this. IDK what to tag for.
> 
> Title from Camilla Cabello song (bc I have no imagination)


End file.
